


Even sorceress' need cuddles sometimes

by Zirael_stan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirael_stan/pseuds/Zirael_stan
Summary: With nowhere else to go Triss Merigold returns to the abandoned Witcher School she had seen many times, her solitude interupted by a sorceress of whom she had a bit of a strained relationship with. Can the to learn to cohabitate and could they turn into something more?
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mode tags to be added as I post more chapters

Triss had been recently staying at Kaer Morhen, driven out of the town she was staying in by Eternal Fire, self-proclaimer vigilantes and without the coin to stay anywhere else after they'd burnt down her home.

She was always welcomed in Kaer Morhen, after what she did for Ciri and Geralt in the battle against the Wild Hunt she had a place to stay for life.

The ruinous castle was was lonely though, with Vesemir dead, Ciri, Geralt and Eskel following The Path and Lambert off with Keira it didn't leave her much hope. Until one fateful day, she heard a ruckus in the main hall, assuming it was some bandits looking for a big score of Witcher gear to sell she carefully tip-toed down the stairs, ready to pounce.

She slowly turned the corner. "Leave now or-" she froze "Yen?.." it was her frenemy Yennefer of Vengerburg. They'd been on mildly better terms as of late. Triss was one of the leading women in a push for the reformation of The Lodge and seen as Yen and Geralt had broken up (again) she wasn't as angered about him and Triss' affair as usual. 

"Triss?.." she said, a bit confused "what are you doing here?.." she asked the younger sorceress.

"I got driven out again.." she sighed "The Eternal Fire is spreading far and wide now, but what are do you doing here, Yen, you seem packed for a long stay?" 

Yen nodded. "I need privacy for an experiment but I can see that I'm intruding..." She said, considering if she should stop unpacking and find a new location for her research.

"There's no need, Yennefer, stay.. it's really fucking lonely here and I can help you with your experiment, don't have anything else to be doing.."

Yennefer thought for a moment. "...okay." She smiled a bit, "I'll stay a while."

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, Triss and Yen grew fond of eachother, Yen even admitted they were friends after days of pestering from Triss. They both had more feelings though, lust and then later, love. Neither brought these up though, Yen out of embarrassment, she'd never had these feelings for a woman, let alone Triss Merigold, whom she despised for so long, Triss didn't bring it up not out of shame or embarrassment, Triss was more than comfortable with her feelings for the same sex, she hadn't spoken about it because she never thought that in a million years that Yen could feel like that towards her.

The two women were sitting in the main hall, they were drinking Cherry Cordial, only 3 drinks in Triss was feeling a bit tipsy, she wasn't great at handling her alcohol, unlike Yennefer who could chug back nearly as much as a Witcher.

"No! No! And then! It gets better" Triss rambled "he just lets them out out one of my fingernails!!" She said "Can you believe him?"

Yen was loving all of her stories "Witchers. Ain't. Shit ." She stated. "I can't believe he'd let that happen.."

She nodded "I grew it back but I mean.. took like a month had to wear gloves all the fucking time.. didn't even apologize" she shook her head. 

Yen took another gulp of her drink "So.. what're how long are you gonna stay here?" She asked 

Triss shrugged "My only source of income has been whatever the bandit raiders who come here sometimes drop when they run away, so... Probably a while" she sighed and looked down at her mug.

Yen felt bad for her, persecuted for being helpful to the local people until it wasn't convenient for them anymore. "Triss if you need coin.. I have some, get you a room somewhere safe?"

Triss shook her head. "I'm safe here and it's fun with you around" she said, trying to put her mug on the table, instead knowing it over and spilling her drink all over the table "Shit!"

Yennefer laughed, handing Triss a cloth, it was old an stained, it had could have at one point been white or maybe a light grey, it was nearly impossible to tell.

"Thanks, Yenny" Triss had come up with the nickname for Yennefer, she had decided Yen's name had too many syllables to say so often so she jokingly came up with the name, Yen hated it so Triss stuck with it, much to the older girl's dismay. Triss cleaned up the table and sighed.

"You've had enough.." Yen said, "I'm cutting you off and sending you to bed." She said, a bit sterner than her previous tone.

Triss whined like a small child wanting to stay up past her bedtime. "I don't waaaaaanna" but after Yen gave her The Look™ that could get even Ciri to do as she says Triss changed her tone. "On.. on second thought I'm actually feeling really tired so I'll go to bed now" she nodded and stood up, "goodnight Yenny." The redhead said, before stumbling up the stairs.

Yen followed a while after, she cleaned up the empty bottles and their mugs before retreating to her bed for the night, only to find Triss, who in her drunken haze, got into the wrong bed. 

Yennefer sighed, "God damnit Triss..." Triss' clothes were on the floor, she was in her underwear only half covered by the duvet on Yen's bed. Yennefer took a moment to think her next decision through. She could a) sleep with Triss and risk the awkwardness in the morning or b) sleep in Triss' room and risk, whether purposeful or not, invading her privacy by finding something she didn't want to.

She tried to think logically, objectively, but her feelings were too strong for the young mage. She tucked Triss in and got in bed next to her, she watched Triss sleep for a short while, internally commenting on the creepiness of it but didn't stop, Yennefer of Vengerburg had feelings for Triss Merigold. That was for sure. She only said one word that night before she fell asleep. "Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

Triss was the first to wake up, as usual. She had a mild hangover so it took a moment for her to gather her surroundings and realise where she was, who she was with and what she was, or in this case, wasn't wearing.

Yen woke up soon after, soon enough that Triss was still waiting for the world to stop spinning, Yennefer, being someone with foresight didn't drink half her weight in Cherry Cordial last night so she wasn't nearly as bad. 

They both sat in silence for some time. Yennefer had been a lot less liberal with the amount of clothes she wore to bed, she still had a shirt on.

Triss was the first to speak up, "did you.. bring me here?.."

Yen shook her head "no, I found you asleep and I was too tired to move you." It was like all the worst parts of a one night stand without any of the benefits.

Triss asked a second question, "We should forget this happened.." 

There was another pause of silence, Yennefer spoke up this time. "We don't have to... I'm sure it'll be a funny story someday.." and it was, it would be a long time until they stopped cringing at the moment and started laughing but it did happen.

Triss nodded "okay.. but we don't have to talk about it until it's funny, right?" She said, finally looking at Yen.

Yen agreed. "Breakfasts on me, you drank a lot.." She got up and left the room, leaving Triss alone with her thoughts.

The redhead went to her own room, taking the previous nights clothes with her. She got dressed and went down to Yen, who was using fire magic to make some toast. Triss stopped at the bottom of the stairs, watching Yen, the ebony haired sorceress was so focused on getting the toast right for her friend, she hadn't noticed the woman. 

This was new for Yen, she hadn't even realized what it was that was new until afterwards. She was putting so much effort into making the toast right for Triss.

This was the third time the two girls realised their feelings for the other and it was far from the last before either of them worked up the courage to ask the other any relationship related questions.

Triss snaooedboit of her trance and walked towards Yennefer. "Something smells nice." She sat down, eyeing the food. 

Yen served it up, with some for herself too. The too ate quietly until their plates were empty. "Thanks Yenny" Triss smiled.

Yen sighed "why can't you just call me Yen all the time like everyone else Triss?.." she asked

Triss smiled "It's called originality, Yenny, try it sometime" she teased

Yennefer fake gasped "Shut up, Triss" she laughed and cleaned up after them.

Triss and Yennefer were between experiments, so they hadn't much to do during the day if they weren't making meals, collecting herbs outside the castle grounds, training and trying to fix up the Kaer Morhen when they could and where they could as a sort of side project to keep themselves busy.

The climate was getting colder though, it would be winter soon and they were hoping for company during the end of the year. They didn't get too optimistic though. Geralt rarely returned when Vesemis, Eskel and Lambert were there regularly let alone when he assumed it had been abandoned. Lambert was with Keira, though they did expect Eskel and possibly Ciri. They enjoyed Eskel's story and Ciri's company.

Until then though, Yen read her books, she had never bothered to read the books in the Kaer Morhen until she started to run low in the ones she brought. She was discovering information on Witchers that had been lost from the memories of the common folk and only existing in the minds of Witchers and their books.

Meanwhile Triss decided to take up painting... She wasn't great but it was the thought that counts... Right? Triss interupted Yen's reading "I made you a painting!" She said, smiling

Yen sighed, this was the third painting this week, not that she could blame her though, who else could she give them to. "Thanks Triss.. why don't you start making some incase we have guest for the winter? A portrait of Ciri or Eskel? Maybe one in Vesemir's memory?.." she suggested, putting the painting with the rest.

Triss put it on her to do list, right after she made a to do list. Triss caught herself staring at Yennefer, observing her. She thought that she had almost never seen Yennefer in any clothes that wasn't black or black and white. She'd never seen Yennefer read a book that didn't make her fall asleep before the end of the first chapter. She thought further, she could try to read Yen's mind, she quickly dismissed it though. It's an invasion of privacy and besides, Triss would probably be put to sleep by her thoughts anyway.

The contrary was true though, Yen had realised Triss was staring, this took her mind away from the book she was reading and onto the redhead adjacent to her. Her mind also went to mind reading, though she didn't follow through with it. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked, looking at Triss.

She panicked "oh- uh.. yea!" She said, wiping Yennefer's cheek quickly. "Got it.." she said, looking away.

Yen nodded "thanks... T." Yennefer wasn't the most creative when it came to nicknames but she needed on to get back at Triss for having the nerve to call her Yenny.

Triss laughed, "that's the best you got, Yenny?" Triss was dying inside, Yen had a nickname for her now,this was too much for her heart to handle.

She excused herself and went to her room to calm down. She didn't come out until Yen had prepared dinner for the two.


	3. Chapter 3

The day had come, Triss and Yen had been receiving letters from Ciri and Eskel. They were coming to Kaer Morhen for the winter. Triss was sat by her dresser, doing her make-up. 

Before long she was downstairs, helping Yennefer prepare, sure, it was only Ciri and Eskel but it was the first company they'd had apart from eachother in... Well, they'd lost track. 

Eskel was first to arrive, greeting the sorceress' and sitting right down to have a drink after his long journey to the castle. Delighting in telling stories of his kills and.. less than appropriate adventures with succubi. 

Ciri arrived next, only hours later. She greeted her dear friends with a hug as they joined Eskel. She had finally gotten the chance to tell her own witching stories. She talked about a Griffen she had killed and an Kikimora that had given her trouble.

The four talked for hours and hours, right up until moon was at it's peak. Eskel was the first to turn in

Only the three ladies were left and Ciri just dropped a rather sizeable bombshell. She had a certain lady friend back in Novigrad. A very close lady friend. Yennefer and Triss were delighted at this, that's when Ciri asked the question, to both of them. 

"Do you two fancy anyone?.." 

The two locked eyes. Yennefer spoke first, "Not a soul. Geralts got me tired out for more than my fair share of lifetimes. 

Ciri laughed and looked towards Triss. "How about you, Triss? Any suitors?" 

Triss went red with embarrassment and before she could say a word Yen and Ciri both started to tease her, asking for his name, what he looked like but Triss didn't speak a word about it. She excused herself, went to bed, ready to jump out her window.

All that was left was Ciri and Yen, talking for hours and hours until their time came too, they called it a night and both went to bed.

Triss had another one of those dreams. The ones where Yen would inexplicably take Triss into her room and have her way with her. The dreams where her and Yen would admit the feelings Triss convinced herself didn't exist and they would lie in her bed, their bed and cuddle and everything would be ok. Her dreams rarely reached past the first part though, the part where Yen and Triss fucked, her dreams were cruel though, not in a sexual cruel way, where Yen would whip her. Though they did occasionally drift in that direction. No, it was the truly cruel, her dreams would always cut off right before they finished. Triss couldn't take it, not anymore. She had to tell Yennefer, to be honest and true to herself. 

She walked down the stairs, seeing Yen sit alone by the fire, reading a book, as was usual. They were the only two awake, it was barely dawn. "Yennefer, can we speak?"

Yen sighed a little, closing her book. "Of course, Triss. What do you need?"

Triss sat down, next to Yennefer. "I have a confession" she sat, nervously.

Yen looked at her, "what is it?" She asked.

"I..." She was interupted

"Morning, Bitches" Ciri walked in, smiling widely.

"We'll finish this later." Yen said, looking to Ciri, "Morning Ciri..." She said flatly.

Ciri hopped on the couch, taking a bite out of a sandwich she had made. "What's on the itinerary today?" She asked 

"I was going to read but I guess that's out of the question, isn't it?"

Ciri nodded "Don't be so boring, Yen! I know it's been like 200 years since you were young but come on!"

Yennefer shot her a look, "I am not over 200 years old Cirilla." Triss was laughing, it was the first thing she had said or done since Ciri walked in.

Ciri shook her head, "fine, I guess I'll just have to have fun with Triss until you finish your book, maybe if I'm lucky you'll finish it in time for my funeral" she took Triss' hand and the two left. Triss looking very confused and Yennefer definitely not amused.

The two were stood in the training grounds, Triss was leaning against a wall while Ciri was beating the shit out of a dummy with her sword.

"So, Triss, want to tell me about who your new love is? I think I have an idea~" she teased the sorceress

"It's not Geralt, Ciri." She said, flatly.

"Okay... Well I'm out of ideas.." she sighed "just tell me! It can't be that bad.." she said, swinging at the dummy

"Fine..it's uhm.. it's Yen.." 

Ciri's sword went from firmly in her hand, swinging, to flying out of her hand, almost hitting Triss. Getting a scream from the lady. "What?!"

Triss avoided eye contact, rubbing her hand to her arm nervously. "Yea... Yen.."

Ciri walked over to her, "this is quite the predicament huh?" She laughed a bit 

"Yea..." She let out the breath she'd been holding in since Yen arrived at Kaer Morhen. 

Ciri hugged Triss, "Are you gonna tell her?"

Triss nodded, "Yes, today." She said, gaining some confidence.

Ciri smiled "Good luck, Triss..." She hugged her

Triss smiled as well, hugging her. "Your forms off, get back to training, Cirilla" she said

Ciri nodded, grabbing her sword and returning to her practice. She had gotten so into it she didn't notice Triss had left to talk to Yennefer.

"Yen? Can we talk now, please?" She said, sitting down.

Yennefer nodded, "of course Triss" she put down her book as well as the tea she was drinking.

"I... Like you. I really like you, the way that two people that are dating like eachother. People that are.. in love."

Yennefer thought for a moment, the longest moment of Triss' life. "Me too." Yen said, quietly. It was the first time she felt vulnerable in the longest time.

Triss gasped a little, "you.. you do?" She asked, in disbelief.

Yen nodded "I.. think I do.. I'm quite certain. I feel the way about you that I felt about Geralt." 

Triss smiled, wrapping her arms around Yennefer, embracing the darker haired women.

Yen was taken back by this, but she didn't protest, didn't complain, she just wrapped her arms around Triss, holding her close. 

Neither said a word, they sat silently for a while, until they pulled apart. "What are we?" Yennefer asked

"What do you want to be?" Triss asked her.

Yen didn't speak for a moment. "Together, I want to be together."


End file.
